THE FIVE
by Iced Piano Keys
Summary: A group of five girls are sent onto a mission...with the teen titans and detective conan!


"PAIGE! PAIIIIIIIGEEE! WAKE UP!" Tess yelled into her sister's ear on Christmas Day.

"Nrrrruuggh... go away before I blast you..." Snore.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!

NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"TESS, I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO GET YOU---"

"RICHARD DIED!"

At this, Paige jumped out of bed and yelled, "WHAT!" at the sound of her crush's name.

"Hehe, just joking.." Then, much like a newscaster, Tess put her hand to her ear and said, "Wait, this just came in... I've just got word that a kid named Richard Yuan mysteriously disappeared! It's up to THE FIVE to save him...and the WORLD! Dundundun!"

Shaking her head, Paige muttered, "Whatever. Not going to..." She dozed off to sleep.

"PAIIIIIIIIIGE!"

"WHAT!"

"It's Christmas! Guess what I got..."Peying grinned and held up a piece of paper.

Peying opened one eye and glanced at it. "It's... a picture of Cedric Diggory."

"Psyah , he's way cuuuuuuute."

"UHHH... right."

"Welll..." Tess started, carefully rolling up the poster and walking out of the room. "You better alert the other members of THE FIVE and tell them the TRAGIC INCIDENT!"

"Okay..." Paige replied, as she continued snoring off into her dream wonderland.

_Her eyes fixed on the target, she carefully stepped over the mess in the room and eyed the black hair falling from the bed. She tiptoed over an empty popcorn bag, a strewn book, a history text book, and ... WHOA... what was THAT? She sniffed the green blob on the floor, yelping when it grabbed her nose _.

Startled by the high-pitched scream, Carolyn sat up and looked around the room, trying to focus her eyes in the dim light provided. "Umm Sunny?" she murmured.

Sunny whimpered and tried to paw the green slime off her A-DO-WA-BO little nose, hopping around. Carolyn jumped out of bed and helped her A-DO-WA-BO little doggie to be free of the green goo. When she finally got all the stuff off, Sunny wriggled away from Carolyn's grasp, dipping her A-DO-WA-BO little paw in the green stuff, and smeared it all over the red carpet.

"Wha-? BAD GIRL! What're you doing?" Carolyn scolded, using her "deep voice".

But little did she know that Sunny was indeed a clever dog. Widening her eyes, Carolyn drew in a deep breath as she saw the words that Sunny had spread over the carpet: R-I-C-H-A-R-D I-S M-I-S-S-I-N-G. T-H-E F-I-V-E N-E-E-D Y-O-U-R H-E-L-P.

"Cool. They need me? I'm there."

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

"CANNNONBALLLLLLL!"

Brian and Brandon jumped on Kira's bed, ignoring the "YEEWWWOCH!"that came from their sister and laughed when her head popped angrily from the sheets.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA---"

"BRRIIIAAANNNN!"

"HAHAHAHHAHAA----"

"BRANDOONNN!"

"KIRA'S MAD, KIRA'S MAD, KIRA'S MA---"

"AW, SHUDDUP! IT'S SATURDAY MORNING!"

Brian grinned and reported, "Urgent news, oh grumpy one! Richard Yuan, your perverted friend, is missing! That sick-minded bozo head was last seen in Siberia, doing something that we don't_ want_ know! It's up to THE FIVE to save him! You're supposed to bring him back unharmed, but he can be in different pieces if you wanna!"

"Yeah!" Brandon childishly added.

Kira stared as she blinked her eyes. "What?"

"YAY! RICHARD'S GONE! RICHARD'S GONE, RICHARD'S GONE---"

_"SHUDDUP, YOU IDIOTS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP_!"

"Geez," Brian glanced at Kira's bed. "_Someone's_ a little grumpy..."

"_I put my makeup on a Saturday night_

_I try and make it happen_

_Try to make it all right_

_I know I make mistakes_

_I"m living life day to day_

_It's never really easy but it's okay..."_

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

"_On a Saturday night_

_Could be New York_

_Maybe Hollywood and Vine..."_

_"_WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

'_Huh? That's not the way the song goes..'_

"Tanja, wake up!" Olivia shouted, as she bounced on the edge of Tanja's bed. "This guy named Richard Yuan is missing! THE FIVE need your help!"

"Hmm?" Tanja groggily opened her eyes and croaked, "How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways!"

"Okay... then." Tanja mumbled in her sleep, not really listening.

"So.. are you gonna go, or what?"

"Yeah yeah, sure...whatever"

" 1, 2 ,3, 4, 5 ...TEEN TITANS! " Jaclyn yelled with the Teen Titans theme song as the 6 AMshow started.

"Robin," Starfire whispered, "I love you."

"Star.." Robin replied, " I lov--"

Suddenly, the Hwang house TV just buzzed with static.

"Aw MAN" Jaclyn complained, " It was just getting to the GOOD part! and I havent seen this one in such a long time...the 134214 time i saw it was only yesterday! Wahhh not fa--"

Again, the TV screen changed into a news reporter's face.

" ..And a special message for Jaclyn. Richard Rum is missing, and THE SIX need your help. This is Nosyarg Kcid, and you are watching Channel 8. Good bye! "

" OOOOOOOH!" Jaclyn squealed, as she bounced off the couch. "THAT IS SOOO COOL! Hahhahaa, RICHARD RUM! RICHARD RUM, HE'S GOING TO DRINK A LOT OF... RUM!"

2 minutes later...

_"_Mom? Where'are my shoes?_ "_

A/N: There you go! Our very first chapter of the story THAT YOU'VE BEEN DYING TO READ...MOOAHHAHAHAHAAH! it's going to get more interesting.

Over and out,

Jaclyn and Carolyn


End file.
